


the love in the grief

by stapcs



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapcs/pseuds/stapcs
Summary: In a matter of seconds life changed so much and after a small rough patch, Brennan leans on the one man who always knew how to bring her back to Earth.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 35





	the love in the grief

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: they aren't mine, per usual :). i've been rewatching s11 & 12 recently and the last one i watched was The Grief and the Girl you know where sully shows back up and it inspired this quick little ditty.

With both kids kissed, soothed, and tucked into bed along with the knowledge that Booth and Aubrey were safely on their way back to DC, Temperance Brennan sat in the arm chair by the living room window. With a glass of wine in one hand and a pen in the other she began working on her eulogy for her father's funeral, or, tried to at least. She'd write a couple sentences, think about them for too long and end up scribbling some or all of it out and start over. It became almost like a rhythm; sip, write, scribble, repeat and it wasn't until she heard the familiar sound of Booth's SUV pulling into the driveway that she was pulled from her reverie. Putting the glass aside, she continued to write, having found the words she had been looking for, until the front door opened and her husband peered around the corner. The corners of her lips turned up in the smallest of smiles as she closed her book and stood, crossing over to him. "Welcome home," She breathes.

"It's good to be home." He replied easily, pulling her in for a hug. He relished in her warmth, his nose pressed into her shoulder taking in the scent he could only ever describe as Bones and when her whispered I'm glad your back, reached his ear he couldn't help but smile faintly, whispering, "Me too." Back at her. "The kids asleep?" He asks as they broke away. Of course they were, it was late but even though he'd only been gone a day and a half and before then the four had been spending more time together than usual, easing the kids into the fact that Grandpa Max was now with Pops and Uncle Jared and making plans for the funeral that would take place tomorrow, he felt as if he'd been away from the three of them for months.

"Yes," She nods, her hands occupying themselves with fastening and unfastening the journal in her hand. "I told them you'd be in to give them kisses, though, I'm sure they wouldn't notice if you didn't." She continued, meeting his eyes again.

His eyes followed her hands before traveling back up to her face and he nods. "Yeah, of course. I'll go in a minute. What are you working on?" He points to the journal, his head tilting slightly as he awaits her response.

Her mouth forms an oh shape and she shook her head, tossing the book onto the couch beside them. "It's.. my dad's eulogy; just some notes. I'm not even sure if any of it's any good." She sighs, running her hands over her face.

Booth felt his heart swell and his eyes soften as he reached forward and brought her into his arms again. "No, Bones, it's gonna be great. You know why? 'Cause it's coming from your heart." He points to her chest, smiling gently.

She can't help but smile back at him, that damned smile still got to her and probably always would. It was a bright light that always brought her through dark tunnels. It wasn't just the smile that was the anchor that brought her back it was the promises whispered, it was the I love yous, and the feel of soft lips against her own. "Booth.." She begins softly, her hands squeezing his biceps gently. "about Sully..."

"No, no, you don't.." He interrupted her, shaking his head. "have to explain yourself about Sully. It's okay. He's important to you."

It was Brennan's turn to interrupt and with another squeeze to his arms, she silences him. "Yes.. but, I want you to understand why he's important.." Booth stays quiet and she goes on to explain that without Sully and without his wide open life, spontaneous decisions, and pleas for her to join him on the open sea; she didn't think she would have been ready for this. For Booth and the family they've built together. "For that, I will always be grateful to him because I love this.." She chuckles breathlessly, motioning around them. "I love you."

"I love you, Bones.." His arms wrap around her waist again, holding her close to his chest. "Always." He adds in a whisper, pressing a kiss to a clothed shoulder.

She turns her head, pressing a kiss to the side of the other's neck before burying her face there a moment. "Go. Go kiss the kids goodnight so you don't make their mother a liar," She teases, nudging him. "I'll make you a drink."

He laughs softly and with a kiss to her forehead, he disappears down the hall. Pulling Hank's door to quietly, he pads back towards the front of the house, finding his wife behind their bar but drinkless. "What happened to that drink, huh?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice, having gotten caught up in thoughts again. Rounding the bar, she let her hands roam his chest before settling on his shoulders. "I have a request, but I'm afraid it might be a little inappropriate given the circumstances."

The words make his brows furrow and his face contort in confusion, his thumbs rub small circles on her hips. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can do it." He murmurs, though he'd be remiss if he didn't admit it made him a tad bit nervous considering their last conversation had been about an ex lover.

Her eyes roamed over him, taking in the body she knew so well. "I... want... for just a moment to not think about anything." Her brain immediately reminded her that that was impossible and even though he couldn't hear her thoughts, she corrected her meaning. "I don't want to think about anything but you for a little while. The feel of you, the weight of you on top of me.." She fingered his collar slightly. "Booth. Make love to me. Make me feel... alive."

Even after almost a decade together as a couple, she still managed to make his breath catch in his throat and he doesn't answer her verbally, simply leans in and presses his lips to hers before taking her hands and leading her to their bedroom silently.

As soon as they'd crossed the threshold it was a slow stripping of clothing. First their shoes and socks find a home at the end of their bed and then shirts are pulled over heads, joining the growing pile on the floor. Pants are only left on for the briefest of moments as lips find newly exposed skin and Booth's hands expertly undo the clasp of her bra. His hands work on the lace that covered her chest while hers work on the belt that hung around his hips.

Soon, both husband and wife were bare to the other and when the back of Brennan's knees hit the mattress, she fell back, tugging him over her. She recalls a time in the past, years ago now, where Booth explained the difference between sex and making love. How she'd scoffed because it was simply impossible for two separate beings to become one. This was one of many times with him that she was happy she had been proven wrong.

Her legs wrap around his waist, this was a rehearsed dance. One they knew well at this point and as she linked her ankles together, she pulled him closer. He whispered sweet nothings against her skin and as he slid home, her name rolled off his tongue in a breath. Not Bones, Bren, or Brennan. It was a simple, sweet, and soft Temperance that floated between them.

As he entered her and her senses were overwhelmed with everything Booth, everything else slipped away and they were one. "Seeley." She whimpered, her nails raking through his hair. "Yes." She breathes, her lips finding his shoulder. His hands find hers and tangle their fingers before pressing them into the mattress and his head lifts from her neck to meet her gaze, blue meeting brown in a way he doesn't think he'll ever grow tired of.

"I love you," He whispers, lips ghosting over hers. "Always have and always will." He adds, squeezing her hands.

A quiet, breathy, laugh leaves the woman beneath him and she returns the words, over and over like a mantra. The feel of the ring around his finger was almost a safety blanket for her. Temperance Brennan, the woman who didn't believe in love or marriage and who never wanted kids could now never imagine a life where she didn't come home to her husband and kids. "You..." She whispered, pulling her hands from his to rest them on the back of his neck, pulling his gaze to hers. "You make my life messy and confusing and unfocused and irrational and... and wonderful." She gasps out at a particularly deep thrust, reciting the end wedding vows because even now three beautiful years into marriage and nearly two decades into a partnership they still rang true.

There's more movement, lazy thrusts, and more whispered promises of forever and before either were quite ready they came tumbling over the edge together; their room filled with quiet curses mixed with breathless i love yous and gasping of names.

Tangled in sheets and each other, they lay wasted. Chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. "I love you." She whispers one more time, pressing a kiss to his chest and in that moment, in the aftermath of love and basking the moonlight that fluttered through the windows, she knew there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be and there was no other man she would rather give herself to.

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan would always belong to one another they always had and they always will.


End file.
